


Jockstrap

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: cam couple! Bucky&Steve短篇，video系列的一篇番外。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Jockstrap

**Author's Note:**

> 警告和前几篇一样，注意背后
> 
> 不知道什么是后空底裤（Jockstrap）的可以搜索下。

视频的一开始就是男人小麦色光裸的屁股，他穿着一条黑色的后空底裤（jockstrap），从后面可谓是一览无遗，男人前面的性器和囊袋被包着，两侧两根弹力带从后面把他臀肉勒得圆润又挺翘，那光滑的皮肤在灯光下几乎能反出光来。男人背对着镜头，而屏幕的下半部分是另一个男人岔开的腿间，他肤色深一些，一根青筋满布的粗长阴茎立在画面中间，将画面一分为二。那根模样狰狞的深色肉棒躺在前面人的屁股上，散发着湿润的光泽。一只充满伤疤的手握住了他，硕大的龟头沾着点点乳白，在诱人的臀沟里来回滑动，发出了滑溜溜的挤弄的声音。  
“别逗弄我了。”士兵的声音从前面传来。白狼的肉棒向下滑动，露出了士兵的后洞，他们显然搞了有一会儿了，那个小洞没有彻底合拢，松松地不规则地开着个小口，那周围全是精液和润滑。  
“我改变主意了，我绝对要把这个po上白狼的账号。看看你。”白狼握着自己那根，斜斜地顶了进去，看着士兵的小洞轻松地把他的龟头吞了进去，咬在他粗粗的柱身周围，发出了黏腻的水声。  
士兵低吟着，很快把屁股向后撞过来，更多地吞没了白狼的肉棒。白狼骂了一句脏话，手掌陷进了士兵的臀肉，掰开来拍他那贪婪的屁眼。白狼的拇指刷过肛口，他们交合的地方，而士兵的小洞收缩着，又更用力地夹紧了他。  
“在我屌上操你自己，士兵。”白狼的指头伸进一根松紧带下面，勒了勒士兵的屁股说道。  
“我刚都快到了。”士兵抱怨道，“我恨你。”话虽这么说，他一刻也不停地开始甩动他的屁股向后操，勒在松紧带里丰满的臀肉在镜头里晃动着，水声和沙发弹簧的吱嘎声有节奏地混在一起。  
白狼抬起手掌拍在了士兵的屁股上，“啪”一声清晰无比。  
“操，”士兵骂了一声，他的屁股甩得更快了，后穴里的黏膜在套弄白狼的肉棒时被插得带进带出，好不淫荡。白狼抓着他屁股上的松紧带用力一弹，拍打在士兵的屁股上发出清脆的一响。  
“真是美妙的声音，士兵。”白狼的声音充满情欲，他从视频一开始就没有挪动半步，但镜头里能看见他大腿上的筋绷紧了，显然也是在忍受着巨大的快感。终于，在士兵一记撞到最深，撅起的屁股完全顶到他小腹、摩擦到卷卷的毛发时，整根没入的白狼控制不住挺起了腰顶弄了一下，发出了一声响亮的呻吟。  
士兵往前了一点，又撞过来，白狼抬手又一掌落下去，把那个屁股拍红了，“操，你的屁股太棒了。”士兵受到了表扬，喘息着加快了甩动的速度。  
接下来整整五分钟他持续不断地用屁股套弄着白狼的阴茎，一时间视频中全是“啪啪啪啪”的淫糜水声，他们交合的地方已经堆起一层白沫，不断有之前射入的精液和润滑流下来，打湿了两人的股间。白狼享受了一会儿，很快用空余的手揉捏起士兵丰满的臀部，把他的臀肉朝一边拉，露出中间插红了的洞口，在他又撞过来的同时又给了那屁股一巴掌，镜头下那小洞不自觉地颤抖着收紧，逼得两人都呻吟起来。士兵的屁股很快就通红了，几个清晰的指头印正展现在观众眼前。  
白狼又开口道，“自己分开屁股。我要给他们看个小把戏。”  
士兵的大手很快进入了镜头中，他背着手抓住了自己的臀瓣朝两侧分开，露出插在中间的白狼的肉棒。白狼对着画面赞许了一番，甚至从后面凑近给观众看士兵被包在内裤里的囊袋和肉棒。他用指头轻轻地在布料划过，而士兵的小洞立刻收缩起来，不满足一样地开开合合。  
“耐心。”  
接着白狼直起身体，他的胯部左右转动，带动肉棒流畅又用力地在士兵的屁股里搅动起来。士兵的身体一下子开始兴奋地抖动起来，肛口被拉扯、后穴被捣弄的感觉让他爽得说不出话，只会不停地呻吟。  
“你真的太容易了，伙计。”白狼的胯部来回画着圈，那动作色情又令人惊叹，他腹部的纹身栩栩如生，百合花摇动着，蜘蛛伸展肢体。士兵丰满光滑的屁股在他身前摆动着，像是要逃离却又舍不得这其中的快感。白狼的手指抓住了他一边的松紧带往自己身上拉，把士兵的臀肉勒得推起来，他改变节奏，肉棒大半插在屁股里面，开始快速地小幅度戳刺，那几乎是非人的速度不停地在两人身上制造出性快感。  
士兵的双手仍抓着他自己的屁股，无法抚慰他自己，他在呻吟中断断续续地请求着，“快到了，nnnnnngh，求你，sir，我快……”  
“打你自己的屁股给我看，”白狼没有停下下身动作，手上弹动士兵的松紧带，“我会奖励你。”  
士兵羞耻地低吟着，抬起了他的右手在自己抖动的屁股上用力一拍，“啪”一声，激起了更多的震动，让他的臀肉晃动起来。他的屁股又更红了，小洞合不拢一样地含着白狼来回抽插的肉棒。  
“漂亮。”白狼称赞道，“再来。”他停下动作把手伸到了士兵的腿间，把他的内裤往下拉，士兵的肉棒几乎是一下子弹了出来，拍打在他的腿间，他的囊袋根部绑着一个皮革的环阻止他射精，已经把他的下体憋得比他屁股还红了。白狼单手解开了那个环，又再次无视了士兵热硬的肉棒，把镜头对准了士兵的肉洞，在他屁股里冲刺起来。  
“我要你拍打你自己直到高潮，这是个命令。”  
士兵抬起手，在自己屁股上又用力一拍，白狼顺势往里一挺，呻吟着享受他因为疼痛和刺激而收紧的甬道和肛口。  
士兵看不见他被干得到处都是的体液和润滑，很快他的屁股被他手指上沾到的精液都拍湿了。白狼被那景色刺激到，一手抓着他的胯，终于做起最后的冲刺，他再次加快的速度一下子冲溃了士兵的快感阈值，随着一记拍打落下，士兵喊叫着高潮了，他的屁股收紧，紧紧挤压着白狼的肉棒，身体抖动着开始射精，而白狼也呻吟起来，胯部完全不停下，耸动着在他过度敏感的甬道里来回感受着那挤压的力道，布满伤疤的大手抚摸着士兵红肿的屁股。一直到白狼的茎身布满白色，有更多的精液开始不停地从士兵的小洞里被操出来，观众才意识到他早就开始射精了，他有时候会无声地到达顶点。  
士兵仍在屏幕外激烈地喘息着，两人默契地相互碾动着，享受着高潮的余韵。士兵直起身体，镜头一时被挤在他们中间失去了焦距，只有湿漉漉的亲吻的声音被记录了下来。  
“爽了？”白狼问道。  
“我刚刚才被你插得用后面高潮了，我想我们可以安全地假定如此，混蛋。”  
“嘿，那你就是这么跟给你带来高潮的家伙说话的吗？”白狼的声音带着揶揄。  
“说得好像我自己没有努力一样！”  
“hmm，就知道你喜欢打屁股给我看。”  
“操你，”一阵悉悉索索的声音，“操，我觉得我的屁股合不上了。它还在往下流。”  
“让我来看看我能做些什么。”  
“什…不，哦，操……”  
伴随着黏腻水声，士兵再次呻吟起来。


End file.
